


There is No Happily Ever After In the End- A Dream SMP Musical

by PsychoJellyfish



Series: Dream SMP stories [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJellyfish/pseuds/PsychoJellyfish
Summary: An musical written by me, PsychoJellyfish, with all original songs following the most recent Dream SMP war! There will be however still small remembrances of the last war and maybe when this is done, I'll write a musical as well for the first war and maybe some of the smaller ones! However, for now this will be a story with songs I wrote but also the actual story as well, like, i don't know how to explain it but it's not just gonna be the songs in here.If I missed any events that may be considered important in this, please tell me! Do be kind in the comments please as well, and I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dream SMP stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958458
Comments: 87
Kudos: 21





	1. Info/ table of contents/ plot

  
  


  
  


Plot points I have to hit-

  
  


Completed list:

\- Tommy and Tubbo meeting up a little while before the election (Finished.)

\- The winner of the Election (Finished)

\- Wilbur and Tommy being forced out (Finished)

-The Election (Finished.)

\- Quackity making a deal with schlatt for them to win the election (Unfinished)

\- Tubbo being alone (Unfinished)

\- Techno joins the SMP (Unfinished)

\- Mentions of the last war (Unfinished)

\- Tubbo sad and alone (Unfinished)

\- Dream giving Techno and Tommy a gift (Unfinished)

\- Dream giving Wilbur the tnt (Unfinished)

\- Quackity questioning his loyalty (Unfinished)

\- Tubbo’s execution (Unfinished)

\- Techno’s betrayal (Unfinished)

\- Quackity and Schlatt arguing (Unfinished)

\- Quackity joining PogTobia (Unfinished)

\- Tommy and Quackity stopping Wilbur from pressing the button (Unfinished)

\- Tubbo healing physically after the execution (Unfinished)

\- Fundy questioning his loyalty (Unfinished)

\- Niki wanting to leave (Unfinished)

\- Niki seeing Wilbur insane (Unfinished)

\- The pit (Unfinished)

\- Wilbur insane (Unfinished)

\- The TnT is moved (Unfinished)

\- Schlatt and Quackity’s “breakup” (Unfinished)

\- Fundy comes to visit Pogtobia and shows them his diary. (Unfinished)

-The end of the War (Unfinished)

-Wilbur blowing up L’manburg (Unfinished)

-Philiza joining and being completely confused but proud of Tubbo and Tommy however, disappointed in both Wilbur and Techno (Unfinished)

-Techno absolutely losing his sh-t (Unfinished)

-Tommy being made president (Unfinished)

-Tommy saying he has unfinished business and is passing it to Wilbur (Unfinished)

-Wilbur saying he isn’t made to be the president and passes it to Tubbo (Unfinished)

-Tubbo becoming the President (Unfinished)

-Schlatt dying of a heart attack (Unfinished)

-Conner, Schlatt’s “brother” joining the SMP (Unfinished)

-Tubbo almost being murdered by Techno again (Unfinished)

-L’manburg being built up on stilts (ending) (Unfinished)

-Dream surrendering (Unfinished)

  
  
  


Chapter title ideas-

It was Only the Beginning

Oh, nothing’s over

I’m a loner

????

  
  
  


(Any other events will be added to this when needed but it seems that for the moment, nothing is happening.)

This will be updated every so often when something important happens that needs to be added to make sense. The songs will all be by me and if I have any ideas or outside help I will say! There will be no songs from anywhere else, and if anyone would want to sing them or find a beat for them at all, please tell me! I’d love to see it if someone actually did that.

This musical will be focusing mainly on the most recent war, not the one where L’manburg fights for its independence. If anyone has any events that need to be added, please let me know because they may be seen and added.

Also, don’t worry that not a lot of names are mentioned because everyone will have at least a few lines in a certain song. They may not get their own song, but they will probably get a few lines in some songs. The titles of the chapters will be the name of the song and I’ll add them into a small little table of contents at the beginning. There may be just some type of reflection song at some point but this musical will have to keep up with everything that’s happened most recently. I can’t promise this will be updated every week because for one, I have to find a nice steady beat that I like to match with the lyrics so do be patient. Thank you! 

I don’t think there’s anything really else to say, I mean, not really in a way. But if you have a question I’d be happy to answer it for you! Suggestions will be taken, and I will try my best to keep up with everything. Also, please tell if I missed any important events, even if they are really little! 

Thank you for your time, I’ll see you soon! <3

  
  
  


Table of Contents:

Sitting Alone- A song about how Tommy and Tubbo meet up just before the election starts. (Song is sung by Tubbo.)

Loser- A song about the election results yet we have yet to hear the presidential decree. (Song sung by Everyone)

It's so cold...- A song about the Presidental decree/ Eret's betrayal (Song sung by Eret)

The Running Boys- A song about Tommy and Wilbur running away from L’manburg and their family. (Song can be sung by any of the members really)


	2. Sitting Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting Alone  
> An original song by- PsychoJellyfish  
> Based off- The Dream SMP second war  
> Inspiration:  
> For Forever- Dear Evan Hansen  
> You will be found- Dear Evan Hansen  
> Ultimately- khai dreams  
> 1216- Echos  
> Safe and sound- Capital Cities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have reconsidered if I want to join the discord who are also writing a musical but for now I think, by myself will do just fine! Though, good luck to those who are writing that musical.
> 
> Also, I just realized I kinda wrote this in more of a songfic way so if anyone wants me to change the title because of it I will!

**_It’s quiet,_ **

**_There’s nothing left to say right now._ **

**_We’re standing together,_ **

**_A smile on our face._ **

  
  
  


Tubbo and Tommy smiled as they sat together, the tension in the air visible yet neither would speak about it. They were sitting here together right now, and that’s what mattered right now.

It was quiet, only the sound of a music disc dancing into their ears, a wonderful noise for the two of them. 

It wasn’t the two greatest songs they could get, but that’s perfectly fine for right now, it was just the two of them.

There was no need for any formal actions to the two, for when the bench creaked a bit Tommy rolled his eyes playfully a small smile tugging on his lips. They just wanted to see this view one last time, before they had to go and join the others.

  
  
  
  


**_The world is spinning right round,_ **

**_But at the moment_ **

**_It seems to stop~_ **

**_For us._ **

  
  
  
  


The sun is setting, and Tubbo knows by the way that Tommy’s shoulders go back a slight bit that it’s almost time to leave for the results. He wished they didn’t have to go anywhere, he wanted to stay in this moment forever. 

The smallest things are the biggest things in some people’s hearts and when he gazed out at a flaming ball he knew that this was true, that these moments could never be caught by a simple photo or painting. No matter how hard the artist tried to do it, it’d never amount to anything that made his heart warm and happy.

He remembered when he was given those bees, how Tommy seemed hesitant but Tubbo was grinning, his mind slightly in shock as he gave his best friend a hug. One where he held him tightly, like he hadn’t seen him in months, in years. It was such an amazing feeling to see that and while it was such a long time ago, it felt just like yesterday to him.

Maybe this moment would end but for his own sake, to keep his sanity, it wouldn’t ever in his mind.

  
  
  
  


**_The sound of music is_ **

**_Filling our ears,_ **

**_The grass is dancing_ **

**_To the melody of his laugh._ **

  
  
  


It echoes, their laughs. He knew from the first time they’d both laughed together besides each other. He hadn’t heard that laugh in a long while, not since when it was Tubbo’s birthday. It wasn’t forced on his face like it was by Wilbur normally, and while he tried to act tough, Tubbo knew the truth.

He was just a simple kid trying to live in a corrupt world.

Sometimes, he imagines that that was truly the reason why Tommy befriended him, that that was the true reason why when they stood together the world was a little lighter, a little more hope filling his heart.

The pufferfish in his hand pricked him a bit but he smiled, even after he saw the tiniest amount of blood coming out from where it had poked him. A stress ball was what he called it for fun, and in a way it was after he got sick and had to be taken care of.

But that wasn’t important right now, no, he wanted to live in this moment right now while he still could for this was going to be one of his favorites when he was old and wrinkly. Maybe even wise, if Tommy wasn’t still making him lose his brain cells at every possible second.

  
  
  


**_Everything is perfect here,_ **

**_Nothing is wrong._ **

**_And when I look into his eyes,_ **

**_I know it will be okay._ **

  
  
  
  


He was ignored a lot, or at least not highly popular. Tommy was a famous person here, and so was Wilbur along with Schlatt. It hurt sometimes when he remembered seeing them, how they slightly teased him about certain things and those silly moments called ‘Tubbo moments’. 

It hurts still even, when he sees Wilbur and Tommy hang out for sometimes he sits alone during his lunch break, watching them from a distance frolicking in the distance while a loud yell would come, normally a classic ‘I have a gun bitch!’ The thought of him forgetting Tubbo always hurt but he tried not to think too much on that subject, for he was truly a man of loyalty. He proved that long ago to both everyone and even before then, himself.

He was loyal to his country like a dog to its owner.

And he was loyal to his friends.

  
  
  
  


**_Our eyes lit by the sky,_ **

**_The one that can_ **

**_Sometimes cry._ **

**_For it did, when this land_ **

**_Was standing with just blood and war._ **

  
  
  


They wouldn’t be left alone for much longer, Tubbo knew that. He could see how the sun was falling to the ground and how, when they awoke after a quick nap, the results would come in. 

And Tommy would win, as well as Wilbur and everything could be normal again. 

His eyes met the gaze of Tommys’ from where he rested his head on the taller’s shpulder. 

They twinkled with happiness and calm, something many claim to say that he doesn’t have. His best friend knew this was a lie, for while his friend was very loud and hyper he was also a calm person when he felt the need. Especially a little while before the Election, finally stopping the ‘suck it green boiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii’ everytime he passed Dream. That doesn’t mean the bird wasn’t happening at every moment for it was, and everyone would always give him a small, playful look as if to say, ‘what will we do with you?’

He needed not to worry about that though, right? Tommy would win the election and that’s what mattered later on, they’d cross that bridge when they get to it. But for now, they’d sit here with a familiar hum of music and the sun setting in the background. For, Tommy just needed a friend right now and nothing else, he didn’t need to worry.

  
  
  
  


**_I’m a simple man._ **

**_Nothing much._ **

**_I’m not loud like my friends,_ **

**_Or can make a crowd draw near._ **

  
  
  


The Election debates have been hard but it’s been worth it, for when it’s over they could go and run in the grass, maybe find some new bees to look after. It could just be the two of them again, like old times. They’d be able to just be happy for once and no one could disrupt them, no Dream, no wars, no arguments. 

He’d be happy again.

It was like a wish, one that he’d make at exactly 11:11, or when he would pull the wishbone and get the bigger piece. Like a shooting star falling to the ground, or when he found a dandelion he’d blow on it making the same wish over and over again. It sounded like something Disney would do, but still, he wished for the same thing.

And each time he did this, he believed that he’d be a little bit more closer to making it come true. 

And each time he did, he knew that these wouldn’t happen.

But one could only hope.

  
  
  
  


**_Everyone else is bigger_ **

**_And I’m the smallest._ **

**_They say I’m wholesome,_ **

**_But am I really?_ **

  
  
  
  


Everything was going to be okay.

At least that’s what his heart told him when he met those light blue eyes of his best friend with a small smile lacing his face. They’d be safe in the Nation they made, they’d be able to sit underneath the same fig tree again. They’d be able to even run in between the same ground that had exploded so long ago. That had been bloodied.

They could climb the trees together again.

And they’d be free.

And they’d be able to find themselves again.

And it would be a perfect reality (but it would be a fantasy…)

  
  
  
  


**_There’s not much right now, and I know nothing is wrong_ **

**_For when the soon president,_ **

**_Calls our names,_ **

**_We give each other a small smile,_ **

**_Though mine is the only one who lingers._ **

  
  
  
  


Wilbur called out to us, saying it was time to go, the results had finally come in. And he could only watch as Tommy lifted the head of Tubbo a bit up so he could stand before putting out his hand and helping him up. 

They walked together, towards the man who’d made this Election happen in the first place.

Another prick was a reminder that the gift his friend gave him, would be there for him. 

  
  
  


**_It’s quiet as we make our way down,_ **

**_No words are spoken for_ **

**_It’s time now._ **

  
  
  


It’s silent when he picks up the discs.

No one else speaks as Tubbo looks down at the pufferfish.

A small smile is on his face still even as they walk away from the bench, though he looks back 

at it. He looked back to see the wonderful memories they had there.

And it’s just the two of them for one last moment, the world still paused until they round the corner and see Wilbur.

He waves Tommy over and then the world unfreezes, hitting him with reality again.

And not some fantasy that’d happen in Disney or Dreamworks.

  
  
  
  


**_And the music disc is gone, put away in a chest_ **

**_A pufferfish in my hand_ **

**_His face now serious while mine,_ **

**_Still holding a smile._ **

  
  
  


The sun hits the back of his neck, and his body feels warm.

But inside him, in his veins, in his mind, even his heart, they feel cold. It’s a feeling he’s used to by now, for it’s just a familiar one. 

And that’s the truth. 

A soul has to have another to last, whether it be a human being as a best friend or a lover, or even an animal, they have. Or else they will find living is not the best way to see everything.

He was afraid that would be what happened now and it was something he’d never tell anyone.

His family never even had to hear his fears.

And his family was small, just with one person.

Tommy.

It was quiet when they met Wilbur’s eyes.

  
  
  
  


**_The other man takes him away,_ **

**_Sending a small grin my way._ **

**_And then there’s silence again,_ **

  
  
  
  


Tommy runs up to Wilbur, the soon president of this nation, leaving behind his other piece. Tubbo tries to control the sadness in his eyes when Tommy doesn’t look back at him and sees only Wilbur give a small smile to him.

He turns around then, and with his arm on Tommy’s shoulders, they walk away.

No one speaks to him as he looks down at the tiny little pufferfish, an old relic of the past. A relic of what they all used to be. What he used to be.

Is that why it hurts so much?

He’d heard of people keeping the smallest letters and presents as a reminder of their friends. A stuffed animal maybe, or a bracelet maybe even a small toy that was given to them at such a young age.

The walk is silent as he follows behind them, hearing them talk and laugh with each other without him. The feeling of what many might call, the sidewalk fit. When it only fits enough for two people to walk beside each other.

And he wasn’t one of those two in the end.

  
  
  
  


**_I’m left alone._ **

**_No one comes to get me_ **

**_And I know why._ **

  
  
  
  


They leave to go onto the podium, and he can only watch as Tommy is ushered in by Wilbur into the backstage door. There’s nothing said to him as he makes his way to his seat, no one reaching out to talk to him.

He sees Niki, the only other person he still truly trusts besides his small L’maburg friends, sitting by Eret. He has a grin on his face as she leaves him, standing up and waving before running backstage, her suit a bit loose on her as her blonde hair flapped in the wind. Fundy made his way behind her soon after, his face into a small grin, a small laugh almost almost as Eret rolls his eyes.

They take no notice of the smaller brunette in the back, his hands fiddling with each other.

  
  
  
  
  


**_I sit alone._ **

**_My smile slightly dulled._ **

**_But I know once this is over,_ **

**_He’ll come running over to me._ **

**_And we’ll have a big party!_ **

**_Cakes and ice cream for the night!_ **

**_Yum indeed!_ **

**_What a delightful thought!_ **

  
  
  
  
  


It was almost time, he knew, then it would all be over and they could celebrate! And while everyone might celebrate the winning of an election, he’d celebrate the fact his friend would be smiling. A smile that’d last on his face for a long time.

That’s what he wanted and hoped to happen.

But deep down in his gut, he felt he might be wrong, that these memories he wanted to happen wouldn’t. As if, in the morning he’d awake from a dream, and realize that all of this was just a silly little fantasy. A fantasy that would never happen in any timeline.

He just wanted this to be over.

  
  
  
  


**_And my hands though bruised,_ **

**_I wave a little hello to another friend._ **

**_And I sit alone_ **

  
  
  


Eret turned towards Tubbo, those sunglasses hiding his plain white eyes, and gave a small smile. Tubbo matched it, waving a small hello noticing the small few red drops of blood falling onto his lap. It matched the lighter purple ones on his hands, from when he wrote too much or he tried to spar for fun. 

For, the bruises and injuries of the Revolution were long gone. 

The taller gave a look of concern his way as Tubbo quickly placed his hand down and wiped the blood off before pointing towards the pufferfish in his other hand. A laugh escaped the other’s lips as he shook his head, his brown hair sweeping the sides of his face.

Tubbo’s smile became a light brighter at that.

  
  
  
  


**_Amongst the crowd full of friends_ **

**_Waiting for another,_ **

**_With the small prick of a gift_ **

**_In between my gentle hands._ **

  
  
  
  


He gazed up at the beautiful wood podium, the water streaming down the sides of it making him give a small thought of wonder at the beauty of it. The L’manburg flag was hanging around in the middle, no where near the ground as it flapped a bit in the wind, the blue shining darkly in the light.

There were three microphones on the stage from where he sat, and blood red, almost velvet, curtains swaying gently. A small bird was singing a sweet song as the sun started to set behind them. He saw everyone get ready as the sun rose up slowly as night lasted for a while. 

  
  


**_And then the lights dim._ **

  
  
  
  


Everything dimmed, and the crowd waited for a few more moments before the spotlight hit the four contestants where they stood, the bright light almost blinding for a moment. Then everything cleared up in his eyes as he met the eyes of Tommy who stood far behind Wilbur.

Wilbur stepped up to the center mic, a paper in his hands as he looked out at the people of L’manburg.

He sat alone as he looked up with a large grin on his face, holding in his cheers for when they were ready not even knowing they’d never be heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god… my heart actually ached during this not because of the angst going to happen soon, but the fact I actually took a lot of things from myself into this. Which is really sad lmaoooo.
> 
> I was thinking about my best friend who I've only seen once in three years, and I actually do some of those wishes you saw up there even though I know they won’t work out. But one can dream, eh? There’s a stuffed animal and a golden owl to remind me of her when I can’t speak to her and I remember last year, which was an absolute nightmare, that I used to carry around a tiny pink bunny she gave me four years ago. It helped me when I thought no one really cared.
> 
> But dang, this was supposed to be fluff (kinda) for the first chapter.
> 
> Also! I heard that a whole ‘nother group was writing a musical for this as well and they said to join the discord if I wanted to join in. I will not be joining, or looking in there so I don’t accidentally copy something they may have said in there. If I hear their posting of their own musical, I’ll link it in the start and every chapter! So that way other people can see theirs.
> 
> I am in no way copying these guys, so please be kind as I don’t want to start any drama at all which is why I’m not joining their discord or really interacting with them.
> 
> Thank y’all and I hope you enjoyed this first chapter!


	3. Loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pssssttt, this Discord server is making their own musical based off the same thing. They need some help and I wouldn’t mind sharing it. Here’s the link for everyone if y’all want to help them- https://discord.gg/73PNvHfvsE  
> But shhhhhhhhhhhh, I never sent this out to you! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loser  
> An original song by- PsychoJellyfish  
> Based off- The Dream SMP  
> Inspiration-  
> Waving through a window- Evan Hansen  
> Words fail- Evan Hansen  
> Congratulations- Hamilton  
> Us against the world- Kanaya  
> For Forever- Evan Hansen

**It’s quiet.**

**Nature is holding in their breath.**

**The people are holding their breath.**

**And the competitors are holding their breath.**

  
  
  


Everyone is holding their breath, the people standing above on the stage looking down at them, each with their own smile. Schlatt’s grin was smug, like he knew he’d win, like he knew he’d become the president of this nation. It made a few people’s stomach turn at the thought of  _ that  _ man ruling over their Nation.

Fundy and Niki’s were simple and kind. They just seemed excited and didn’t really look like they would do much if they got anywhere near winning. It was clear in their eyes that they knew they weren’t going to win and they’d accepted it, wearing a smile and dressing in their formal gear.

Wilbur and Tommy had two different ones, both confident yet only one was huge, excited. The other looked lost in a way, like he didn’t know why he was here if everyone was going to lose anyway. It made only one of the hundreds of people in the crowd shiver, and his name, well his name was Tubbo.

Quackity’s grin was nervous, but he tried his best to hide it when he looked out into the crowd. His beanie was still on, though he wore a suit as he stood near Schlatt, hiding behind him almost. It made a few eyebrows get raised but many chose to ignore it, just wanting to hear the results.

  
  
  


_ (Who’s going to win? Who’s going to win?) _

**A boy in the crowd is looking on with hopeful eyes.**

**Another is looking up with a smile and a crown.**

**There’s two people on a nearby hill,**

**Watching from a distance.**

  
  
  


Dream and Sapnap sit beside a large oak tree, a face of porcelain hiding behind one of their faces. The other has a small white head-band looking thing on his head, keeping part of his hair out of his face. They both have barely anything besides a sword at their sides and bows on their backs with one arrow already locked and loaded in it.

Neither speak, nor try to join the audience as Dream leans down on his knees and watches from a distance, seeing his shield lay discarded against the tree. He doesn’t make any gestures to anyone and when he sees Tubbo look up at him, he ignores it. There’s no point in speaking to someone who burned this country.

Sapnap sits against the tree, far more hidden than his companion as he looks down at the sword in his hand. The netherite gleamed in the morning sun slightly as he placed down on the grass beside him. Neither makes contact with each other as they watch, their faces showing no emotions. 

Though each feel a similar emotion to the other.

  
  
  


_ (Who’s going to win? Who’s going to win?) _

  
  
  


And Wilbur steps up to the microphone.

His brown hair is covering part of his face while he wore the L’manburg uniform with pride. The browns of his eyes stood out as he smiled before calling everyone’s attention to the stage, Tommy standing slightly behind him.

He could see Big Q standing a bit nearer to Tommy as he gazed out into the crowd, almost as if in a daze before focusing on Wilbur, his lips pressed tightly together. It was a look like one an angry mother would give a child when they misbehaved in public, giving them what some would call, _ the look _ .

And nature breathed in deeply, holding it there.

  
  


Schlatt had a smile, to smug for his own good sometimes as Wilbur paused,causing the dramatic effect as he held the paper tightly. There was something in his posture, that yelled out danger to the few who had been near him enough during his campaign, To those who saw him just barely but had a somewhat connection to him,

Tubbo shuddered in fear.

And Eret, Eret had a look of bewilderment in his eyes when he looked up at the man. He saw what no one else except him could see, for it was a look he saw once in himself.

Power.

  
  
  
  
  


**The first to lose is Coconut 2020,**

**But they only laugh as they leave,**

**Waving for a sign of goodluck.**

**They’re happy without winning.**

  
  
  


Niki and Fundy give out a few large heartful laughs as they walk down to sit down, Niki sitting besides Eret as Fundy heads into the back. Everyone could see in their eyes, the way they stood, how they laughed, that this was all in good fun. Just a simple joke to them that they could tell everyone years later. 

Eret wrapped his arms around Niki as she sat beside him, a small smile on his face as Niki leaned her head down onto his shoulders. No one bothered them as Wilbur started up again, a satisfied grin set on his face.

  
  
  


_ (Who’s going to win? Who’s going to win?) _

**The second to lose is Schlatt 2020.**

**His posture falls a bit but that same smile,**

**Still laces those lips.**

**A shudder leaves one of them.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Schlatt’s smile turns to poison, his smile vanishes as Wilbur turns around and winks at him as he leans against the back of the stage. His arms are crossed but his eyes are burning with something. Their burning in something like he knew what would happen.

Like he knew something the others didn’t.

Quackity was standing straight up, his smile dulling a little in fear as he looked around, trying not to make eye contact with anyone in the audience. Many could see the fear in his eyes now, how he shuffled quietly on the podium, trying not to look at his feet. Even his hands fidget a little, but he still looks out, trying not to become overwhelmed.

But Eret, he has the exact opposite reaction. He is breathing out a sign of relief at how Schlatt shuffled to the back of the podium. No one would be able to see or feel what he just saw in those red and brown embers in the ram’s face.

No one would see him in Schlatt again.

  
  


_ (Who’s going to win? Who’s going to win?) _

**Two left,**

**Only one will win**

**And the other will join the losers.**

**A large smile is on one of their faces.**

  
  
  


Wilbur starts speaking again, a large smile is on his face. In the audience Tubbo is looking onward with excitement, his hands clasped tightly together as he shuffled in his seat slightly, trying to see them better. His best friend was up there, the biggest grin on his face as he stared downwards, meeting the eyes of his other piece.

His mouth is moving, but he can’t hear it as cheering fills the stale air, Tubbo jumping up and screaming with Tommy. Eret is clapping furiously, and Niki is saying congratulations. Ponk and Punz are clapping with Eret, their faces not showing any emotion.

But Schlatt, he has a look on his face. A look of one who knew exactly what he was doing.

And he makes one step forward, raising his eyebrows.

**Tommy is screaming,**

**There’s so much going on**

**But Wilbur holds up his hand,**

**A look from Schlatt stopping him.**

  
  
  


But Wilbur waits patiently, his smile slipping off his mouth as he looks out into the audience with a sadden look. Everyone slowly stops, and they stare up at him in confusion as the two sitting above look down. Sapnap joins Dream soon, standing beside him as he gives a questioning look to his friend who shrugs.

Nature is stopping it’s cheering, the birds silencing themselves again and the crickets holding in their songs. The dancing the flowers had been doing paused, and they all turned towards the people on the stage.

No one dares to speak as Tommy looks up at Wilbur.

  
  
  


**Why?**

**Why?**

**_Why?_ **

**“And I have with me,**

**In my possession,**

**The** **_winners_ ** **.**

**“Pog 2020 got forty five percent of the popular vote,**

**Meaning the coolicent government of Schlatt and Swag 2020,**

**_Won_ ** **forty six percent of the votes.”**

  
  


And then Wilbur goes silent again, his face blank as he stares down at the piece of paper in his hands. The world seems to slow down for just a second and he looks up at the audience, how, as if in slow mode, their faces get overcome with shock and fear. Though, some looked excited and happy at this declaration.

His hands were sweaty as those brown eyes scanned over the people he’d ruled for, seeing how Niki was looking angry and fearful while Eret just looked disappointed at the outcome. 

Tubbo was shaking as he looked down at his hands before looking back up and Wilbur noticed the blood. His heart ached for the poor child as he saw Ponk and Punz cheer, jumping up. 

And Tommy, he’s moving the slowest, as if Wilbur could never take his eyes off the child he found so long ago. 

And all he can do is shake for a moment, breath in deeply, before returning back to the world’s normal pace. 

  
  
  
  


**(** _The deal…_ _The deal._ **_The deal!_** **)**

**People are yelling again,**

**Some yelling unfairness,**

**Others yell in delight.**

**There’s horrified looks in the audiences,**

**But only two stand out.**

  
  


And Schlatt smiles. 

Niki is screaming out, her eyes narrowed as she looks at him before she stops at Eret shaking his head, trying to warn her not to provoke the man who’s now the President of this nation. Tubbo is looking with wide eyes, trying not to scream out in frustration, they’d been so close, so close,  _ so close. _ He’d been so close to making his daydreams become reality. He’d been so close to making himself and the other happy as he gripped the pufferfish, not even wincing when he felt the spikes shred into his skin. 

Wilbur looks down.

And Tommy, Tommy is still trying to fight with Schlatt that he didn’t win this. He couldn’t face the reality that Wilbur lost and not Schlatt, the man he looked up to for some time.

But he’s pushed away and Wilbur grabs his arm gently as he leads them down to join the crowd. Tommy’s face is covered by his hair as they go to the very back and sit quietly until he looks up again and glares at Schlatt.

  
  
  
  


**_(The snake won! The snake won!)_ **

  
  
  
  


And somewhere in Wilbur’s mind.

In Tubbo’s mind.

In Tommy’s mind.

In Dream’s mind.

In Sapnap’s mind.

In Niki’s mind.

In Sam’s mind.

In Schlatt’s mind.

In Hbomb’s mind.

In Quackity’s mind.

In Punz’s mind.

In Ponk’s mind.

In Purpled’s mind.

In Eret’s mind.

In George’s mind.

They all thought the same thing, that the snake had won.

And some of them were happy with the person who won but mostly, they looked scared. 

A hand touched the ground where Dream kneeled, and a flower grew there. A symbol of the things to come. Then he turned away, grabbing his shield and sword as Sapnap followed behind him somolenly.

  
  
  
  


**Everyone is pushed away**

**The now President,**

**Standing with his two advisors.**

**And it leaves a question hanging in the air,**

  
  
  


Quackity and George are standing at Schlatt’s sides, each with a large smile. They were both glad, and they found themselves as the cabinet now that would lead the citizens of this country. 

And one of them, with the desperation of wanting to help this country, made a reckless decision. He made the mistake of trusting the snake. 

So when he saw the crooked and corrupt smile on the President’s face, he tried his best to ignore it out of fear that  _ that  _ was truly what he saw. 

The other one looked out happily, knowing exactly what he was doing. He knew what Schlatt planned to do and what Dream would do when he looked more closely. He was, after all, a smart man with how often he could outsmart the best of them.

A dark look entered Schlatt’s face as he looked at his people, and he looked at two certain people, the two people who had truly been the ones to hold this country up. And he felt his smile widen at his first thought for a presidential decree. 

  
  
  


**What comes** **_next_ ** **?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! Finally, am I right?   
> Lmaooo, I'm kidding 'bout that but how are y'all cause this song took me forever to write! I actually knew the song name after I started writing it cause it just seemed fitting y'know? But uh, yeah I have an entire other song with the same name and following the same format and such. I hated it but it's saved y'know?   
> I'm actually really excited to post this by how much comments and kudos this has had! They have literally blown me away by how you all seem so interested in this story!   
> Oh my god! Also, if anyone would like to see more info about this story it'll show up on the book with all my songs I'm writing (holding things like time I post, check things, etc.) But thank you all so much! I love y'all! <3


	4. Why is it so cold...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s So Cold...  
> An original song by- PsychoJellyfish  
> Based off- The Dream SMP  
> Inspiration-  
> Waiting for Love- Avicii  
> Moonsickness- Penelope Scott  
> Rat- Penelope Scott  
> Cigarette Aphego- Penelope Scott  
> Us against the World- Kanaya  
> Regret- Ian Has Opinions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOULD I LEARN THE UKELELE, PIANO, OR GUITAR?
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT I NEED HELP DECIDING AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**There was a song that I once sang**

**To the melody of,**

**Broken and depressed as I laid in the walls.**

  
  
  


The wind is blowing, singing a familiar song that he knew the name of all too well. It was the very same song he would sing aloud so quietly in his castle, the only thing that would comfort him when he was standing alone in the kingdom. Alone in his prison that he had made because he’d been so dumb, so foolish to think that power is more important then his friends.

It was the very same song that he heard play across from the winning, the singing or simple humming of it echoing around his cold stone walls.

He remembered how the anthem used to be the thing he dreaded for a few days until he couldn’t help and sing it to himself, for it was the only thing that brought him warmth. Niki had yet to join the SMP, still traveling from her own world to the newest one where her friend laid, broken and dead in the dust of his past.

And when Niki did join, they both talked to each other and she comforted him, though after having a long talk with him about what he did. She could tell, even still today, when Eret felt alone and depressed, useless even. 

His past is full of betrayals and lies growing in like webs from the spiders of poisons.

  
  
  
  


**There’s everything of the past,**

**On that smug of a smile.**

**And there’s everything of the future,**

**By the looks he gives.**

  
  
  


And as he looks up to meet the eyes of the winner, he can see himself in him. The power that coursed through his veins, flooding out of his eyes just like Eret’s, except he was proud of it, proud of the power. Proud of the corruption and purple lining his eyes.

He hid his eyes behind his sunglasses for a reason, so no one could see the fate that had been bestowed on him since an early age. There were moments when he regretted having those cursed eyes, especially when his biological family used it against him, saying he was just a greedy demon and nothing else.

Maybe that was what made him wear the sunglasses more often but the true hitter was when he betrayed L’manburg and realized they were right. Right about how he was just a greedy demon, a soul made to be alone forever.

A shiver was running down his spine as he looked up at Schlatt and he could only pray to the god he doesn’t believe in that Quackity will keep him in control. The kid had his best interest at heart anyways, so if anything Eret wanted him to be president more than Fundy or Wilbur and especially Schlatt. He was polite enough and could protect this country with his heart.

But he didn’t win and all he could do was pray, pray to someone he doesn’t even believe in.

  
  
  
  


**Why can I feel a connection?**

**It’s a burning one**

**But it’s just so cold.**

  
  
  
  


Schlatt meets eye contact with him, noticing him holding back an angered Niki and merely smiles, his teeth sticking out like fangs. 

Eret could see someone like him with the same fate, it was easy to tell but when he did meet anyone like that, they were scared of themselves, even if they knew their fate couldn’t be changed. This was the first time he’d ever seen anyone be proud of that, because even the legend of Technoblade said the man feared he’d become a corrupted ruler so he passed the crown to his brother. The crown he wore now on his head, just a simple gift from his brother. 

But here Schlatt was, his horns cleaned and shining in the light of the sun. 

Maybe it was the horns, or the smile, maybe even the power hungry stare he held that made Eret feel attracted to him, made him feel connected to the new president.

A shiver left him, passing past his gloves that Niki had so kindly made under his request.

  
  
  
  


**Bitter almost, as I look down,**

**Defeated.**

  
  
  
  


Neither says a thing to the other, though when Schlatt looks at him again he holds his gaze, his smile widening. It was Eret that looked away from him, his shoulders tense and an uncomfortable feeling creeping through his bones. He didn’t know what made him look away but it was just what happened.

The hand on his tightened a bit, the comfort of a friend helping him in the slightest. He shot her a small smile, and his eyes softened a bit at her returning smile, even if it was just the tiniest bit of a forced one on her face.

And for a moment the world pauses just enough for him to catch Tubbo’s worried eyes filtering this way and that.

But then it returns to normal, and he’s looking down, his hands concealing the scars of burns on it. Concealing the bright yellow veins sticking out so dangerously on his hands.

  
  
  
  


**He’s a traitor,**

**Just like me.**

**Power hungry and cruel,**

**Just like me.**

  
  
  
  


And the world sucks in it’s breath as Schlatt steps forward and grabs the mic, his smug smile so huge it’s almost mocking the people who lost to him, whether it be fairly or not. Of course, Eret had to be fair with them but the deal was made unfairly, stupidly and cowardly even. While he was disappointed in them  _ (but so are they in him _ ) he couldn’t tell his opinion to the public even if the media was always trying to squeeze it out of him.

He could only keep silent about his thoughts, for it would come back to haunt him whether it be so soon or so far ahead in the future. But it’s not like he cared about being a king still.

He wasn’t like Schlatt, someone hungry for the control of this nation.

He wasn’t.

Right?

  
  
  


**Is he just like me?**

**Is there a difference between the two of us?**

**Why am I so cold?**

**It’s so cold the night I saw myself leave.**

**Why is it so cold when I feel them leave?**

  
  
  
  


And he can only listen with shock as Schlatt laughs at everyone, before it ends quickly and he looks straight past Eret, right towards where Tubbo, Tommy, and Wilbur sat near each other. Whatever was going through that man’s head, it started to trickle into Eret’s poisoning his view of the winners.

But he turned away so quickly and took a deep breath in as Schlatt continued on with his stupid little speech that he didn’t deserve to present to the others.

“My first decree as President of L’manburg is to  _ REVOKE _ the citizenship,” Schlatt yelled out, his voice booming across the Nation and even into the Dream SMP, where two figures watched from afar. _ “Of Wilbur Soot and Tommy Init!” _

There’s people screaming, Niki is one of them while Tubbo’s face is slowly going pale, his eyes wide. Quackity is laughing, and it joins the chorus of screaming people, the singing feeling like a distant memory of something familiar from the past.

Too familiar.

Schlatt meets his eyes, and they hold a twinkle in them.

  
  
  
  


**Why am I holding her back?**

**He’s just announced the exilement,**

**The label of founding fathers now gone,**

**Ripped away like the bandages**

**That I once wore so often after the war.**

  
  
  
  
  


Niki is fighting against Eret, trying to go and strangle Schlatt who’s on the stage, pointing towards where Wilbur and Tommy ran, seeing the feral looks of both L’manburgians and Dream’s citizens. 

There’s screaming in his ears, and he watches Tubbo for a moment who sits in his seat, shaking for a moment before running after Wilbur and Tommy, trying to catch up with them. Eret can see Schlatt’s eyes narrow, and his smile turned into a frown quickly, before it returned again. He was smiling now instead, like an idea had hit him as he looked down at the microphone in his hands.

And Niki was still screaming bloody murder while Eret tried to calm her, succeeding a little when she noticed Punz and almost everyone besides Wilbur, Tubbo, and Tommy returning. None of them said anything but he noted a little bit of arrows were missing from everyone, the bags they carried lighter now..

He hoped that they had gotten out of here safely, with no injuries but he highly doubted it by how they looked so victorious.

  
  
  
  


**Their gone-**

**Their running away**

**And all I can do is hold her.**

**Why is he smiling?**

**Why is my old friend joining him?**

**Why is it so cold here?**

  
  
  
  


And then he’s calling Tubbo to the stage, yelling out his name at first somewhat patiently before it quickly turns impatient and he’s telling him to hurry up if he wants the job. All Eret can do is watch, for he may be a king but he was barely welcome in this land for even the Election. He could tell though, by the glances he got from people and the stares, that they feared him. 

Feared what he stood for and what he did.

Maybe that’s why he feels so angry when he looks up and sees Tubbo’s face on that podium with Schlatt’s hand tight on his shoulder. Is he angry at the thought that his old friend he had betrayed oh, so long ago could also become a traitor? To also leave behind everything he ever had?

Was he fearful that Tubbo would end up the same as him, in a cold, empty castle by himself, regretting everything he ever did? 

Or was he fearful that Tubbo would be the one to join him in his castle alone?

Was he scared of what would happen to him, for he doesn’t care about him anymore, not after the betrayal.

Maybe that’s why he pulls out his communicator and types privately to both Tommy and Wilbur he wanted to help them.

  
  
  
  


**And I feel the connection,**

**The bittersweet frostbite seeking into my skin,**

**And all I can do is hold her,**

**Try and stop her from killing him,**

**Even though it’s just so cold-**

  
  
  
  


Niki is panting heavily as she glares up at Schlatt with a glint of hatred in her eyes as Eret loosened up his hold on her just in the slightest, even if she didn’t notice. Anger was eating him alive slowly, and somewhere, in the darkest parts of his mind, he wonders if he truly is a demon of greed and not wrath. But he holds his tongue in, only being able to by the thought of what would happen to either him or Niki.

But he watches closely as Tubbo is put in front of the older man, his nervous eyes scanning over the crowd and holding Eret’s eyes for just a moment.

His eyes are pained, like they’re holding his terror, the realization of what’s happening echoing around on those dark blue hues. Like monsters rising up from the shadows and coming to take everything he loves away.

Those aren’t the eyes of a traitor.

It’s the eyes of the innocent, scared of what’ll happen if he didn’t come.

But Eret didn’t feel any warmer from that.

The cold was starting to nip at his skin.

  
  
  
  


**Am I just like him?**

**Is he, me?**

**Am I the one the blame?**

  
  
  
  


But he’s seen that look before, he recalls. A look that was on his face when Dream and his goons jumped out from the control room and injured the other side so badly. He would never be able to get the look of terror on everyone’s faces out of his head, no matter how hard he tried. 

Schlatt’s game is cruel, Eret realized quickly. He only cared about what he wanted, and no one else for he didn’t care about any of them. Maybe that was how he got the votes from Quackity, for the kid was merely manipulated into becoming his puppet that he could do whatever he wanted him to do. That would explain it, but it wouldn’t excuse Quackity of what happened, no it would only provide enough comfort for one until it disappears into the wind and he’s left alone on the ground. He’ll be bloody and broken by then, and no one else will be able to help, for Eret knows this all too well.

He was once the puppeteer too, not that many could forget about that.

But he was also the puppet.

  
  
  
  


**He’s a traitor,**

**Just like me.**

**Power hungry and cruel,**

**Just like me.**

  
  
  


And he’s shaking as he leaves, his cape flapping in the wind with anger as he does, and no one turns to stop him. Niki was already home, too tired and angry to stay and tear down the walls with the ones she might’ve once called friends. The walls that separated the Dream SMP territory and the L’manburg territory. The walls that kept the people safe. The walls that separated Eret from them.

He speaks to no one as he leaves, though his glare is on point as he leaves, noticing Fundy helping them all. Even cheering Schlatt on as he gets onto Quackity already.

This puppeteer isn’t a puppet like him but they're still the same ironically, with the same intentions but also different in a way.

They both got what they wanted in the end, but the difference between the two of them is that Eret regrets what he’s done unlike the other, who’s posture shows it. It shows that he knew he was victorious and Eret knew that Schlatt wouldn’t feel sorry for his actions for a long while, if he was thinking fictionally. For that man cared about nothing but himself, everyone being used as his little play toys that he could toss into his closet and forget about. He could pretend they didn’t exist anymore, and everyone would join him in that.

For, it’s what he did once as well.

  
  
  
  


**Why do I still hold onto the memories**

**And people**

**Who doesn't care about me anymore?**

**Why did I have to be so cold?**

**So much like him?**

  
  
  


He’s calling Wilbur and Tommy, the exiles from the nation they made. He wants to help, for he does have his best interests at heart even if they don’t trust him much. They had fought a war recently anyway to prove why they didn’t trust him anymore.

  
  


But he’s still trying, even after they tell him off, to leave them alone. He’s hoping though, keeping it to himself as he rings them again until he’s leaning against the castle walls with his head in his hands. There’s tears running down his face as he hears the guards way outside talk for a moment before quieting and paying attention to their jobs.

That for sure didn’t help but when he’s looking at his hands, the gloves gone and peeled away, he’s shaking hard. The yellow of a traitor, of both joy and corruption showing on him as he tries to control the tears.

But he picks up the communicator one last time and presses call, knowing they’re not gonna answer him.

But he still cares enough to call, and see if they changed their mind.

They didn’t.

  
  
  
  


**So much like him?**

  
  
  
  


His fist hit the stone wall, an angered look on him as he felt the streams going down his eyes quicken. He just wanted to be able to help for once, to be able to prove that he wasn’t so much like a corrupted ruler. Did he deserve to be proved as a corrupted leader and punished for every crime he commited? Yes, but did his friends deserve to cry themselves to sleep every night after his death (if they cared anyway)? No, no they don’t.

His forehead is on the wall again before he takes a deep, raspy breath in before standing straight up and heading towards his room. From there, he entered out onto his balcony and looked out at the country he now ran, alone for time. The lights of homes were slowly fading away, the family going to sleep after such a horrible day while the street lamps stayed on, the light reaching out to grab the darkness. To pull the dark from the tiniest of alleyways and corners like a toddler trying to get a toy from another.

It’s quiet, the sound is now nothing in his ears as he looks out before taking off his sunglasses to see the scene better.

He wished for someone else to be here with him.

  
  
  


**Why is it so cold when I sing**

**The Anthem of a nation**

**That will forever hate me**

**In its history books.**

  
  
  
  


The world is nothing to him anymore as Eret turns around with his head lowered and glasses in his hand. No one makes a gesture to stop him, to get his attention like Tubbo might’ve or even Fundy, the fox jumping up and down with something bright. For it’s quiet now, and it’s because of everything he’s done.

His bed groans under his weight as he sits down, the doors closed as well as the windows. A photograph, one that many would make a funny joke of because of how vintage and dusty it looked but he treasured it. It was the last photograph he had before he had even heard about the betrayal, about the idea of another Nation to form in that world.

It was his favorite, for Niki had visited the world just for the day as she traveled to another and stopped to say hello. Everyone had come out to see her and Eret had set up a camera, rushing over to them and smiling before it flashed and captured a moment of his happier past in it. 

Everyone’s smiles were wonderful to him and as he picked up the photograph and held it close to his chest, he tried to control his tears. 

For he has cried too much today, and Niki wouldn’t be happy if he exhausted himself.

As he did have matters to attend tomorrow. 

She was the only one really now that kept him going.

  
  
  
  


**Why is it so cold when I watch them leave?**

**And why is it so cold when I leave?**

  
  
  
  


The lights turn off with the simple shaky blow of breath he lets out as he lays down, tired.

The photograph is back where it is, almost looking like it hadn’t been touched in forever as he looked up at the silker curtains of his bedside. The curtains made for a true king, and not some low down traitor like him.

But he tries his best to push those thoughts away, as the wanting of sleep begins to overtake him. So he whispers out a faint goodnight, even if no one is in there with them as he turns over and cuddles into the blanket, seeking warmth. For, a traitor doesn’t find such comfort in much anymore so he must make due of what he has.

And when he closes his eyes, he’s back in the war again, watching the faces he once loved get hurt because of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the Election now! Whooooaaaa! Three songs dedicated to the Election pretty much (if you'd like to count the first one) and that series of events that pretty started everything is now written in stone. For some reason actually, I struggled with this chapter for a little because I couldn't write anything about it. Like, even after the song I just looked down at it like, "oh yeah, i need to do this but like, no."  
> But yeah! Also question! Would you guys like me to learn how to play the guitar, ukelele, or piano? I do have some knowledge on how to play the ukelele but I don't have it while someone I'm close to has both a guitar and piano I can use. So which one?  
> ALSO, whatever instrument I do end up learning I will probably help to make the instrumentals for this musical to help y'all a bit (though you can still make your own and send it to me if you'd like!) but that's also thinking aheadd of time.  
> I hope you enjoy this and I love y'all but if ya didn't know I had a oneshot book about the Dream SMP, well you ain't seen the part of sad angst I can write!  
> Love y'all <3


	5. The Running Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Running Boys  
> An original song by- PsychoJellyfish  
> Based off- The Dream SMP  
> Inspiration-  
> Phoenix- Cailin Russo and Chrissy Costanza  
> Towards the Sun- Rihanna  
> Thus Always to Tyrants- The Oh Hello’s  
> Bummerland- AJR  
> September- DeathCap  
> Curses- The Crane Wives

**Don’t stop running boys!**

**They're out to get us!**

**Guns and swords in their hands,**

**We’re all gonna die!**

  
  
  


“Run, Wilbur!” Tommy yelled out, fear written in his face as he almost tripped and fell, but was saved by Wilbur’s body shielding him. “We have to run!”

The older nodded and together they ran, Tommy not even seeing Wilbur get shot. The other’s eyes withered in pain as he could still hear the maniacal laughter echoing through the land before he fell over and lost eye sight of Tommy. A cry ripped through his throat but he got up again and ran to the right, hoping that his brother would be okay on his own if he didn’t find him here.

The eyes of the hunters were narrowed, their bodies feeling like they were leaning over him as if he was on trial. The blood of an arrow he took for Tommy when the small kid fell, burned and scorched his skin but he still continued on, fear lacing his face as he tried not to look behind him to see the hunters of mainly just the Dream SMP citizens.

He didn’t want Tommy to be alone right now, not after Tubbo left him for dead by accepting Schlatt’s offer.

  
  
  


**Don’t stop running boys**

**They're out to get you!**

**Don’t you stop!**

**Don’t stop-**

**Running boys…**

**Or your gonna die**

  
  
  


The thundering of his footsteps echoed around loudly as he ran, shaking slightly as he looked behind himself to see if anyone was following them before noticing Wilbur was gone. He pulled in a swift gasp of air as he saw the faces of the people looking for him as a grin filled their faces before they turned away and headed back towards the podium.

Tommy looked down at his hands seeing how bad they were shaking as he darted into a nearby cave and leaned against the hard, cold walls. A small sob of pain and anger escaped his lips as he fell to the floor, the shaking in his shoulders noticeable to anyone and no one at the same time. 

Tubbo was gone, being called up to the stage right now and Tommy could hear it all from the cave, even if he had to strain to hear it. He couldn’t believe his best friend would leave him like that, just alone in the dust with Wilbur after everything they’ve been through.

His hands curled into fists as he wiped off his eyes and stood up, looking out to see if the hunters were still there before dashing away from the home he had fought for.

He was alone when he did so.

  
  
  


**The branches are hitting your faces**

**Bruises and blood showing to the world,**

**Your faces twisted in fear and betrayal**

**There is no light left right now.**

  
  
  
  


Wilbur was panting heavily as he felt the blood from his wound burn his shoulder up but he tried to keep running, fear in his eyes when he looked behind him. He could still hear the cries of joy from the people he once knew as he ran and it made him want to run back and say, ‘I’m still here, don’t you still care for me?’ But he didn’t as he stumbled, seeing the mobs rising up to try and kill him as he dug himself into what he might’ve called his grave.

The communicator was cold in his hands as he looked at the messages Eret sent him, sneering in disgust as he opened up Tommy’s contact. Looking around wistfully before remembering he was in a dirt grave he breathed in a deep breath and pressed call.

Tommy immediately answered, and Wilbur could make out the heavy breathing of his brother, how distressed he sounded.

“Wil- I- what happened?” Tommy asked, his voice low and dark but stuttering in fear.

“I-I truly don’t know but where are you Tommy?” Wilbur asked into the communicator wincing as he felt the arrow in his shoulder shuffled uncomfortably.

“I don’t know Wil,” Tommy said softly, still sounding like he was in disbelief from what happened. 

“Where are you?”

“I can send you my cords, Tommy,” Wilbur said. “I can’t run right now and the mobs are getting too attracted to the smell of my blood.”

“Blood?” Tommy asked quietly.

  
  
  


**Running through the bushes,**

**Feeling the thorns stab your skin**

**Like the arrow in a wound so long ago.**

**But you can’t stop running.**

  
  
  
  
  


Tommy felt as if his world was crumbling slowly as he ran to where Wilbur was, fear easily seen on his face. There was nothing he could do right now about the arrow in Wilbur’s shoulder, or at least that’s where his brother told him it was. In all honesty, Tommy didn’t even know if Wilbur would be able to survive through the next few nights if they didn’t find any regen potions soon.

Maybe that was the thought that made him run faster, sprinting towards the cords as he skidded to a stop over a hole. 

“Wil?” Tommy asked aloud fighting off the rest of the mobs surrounding him with the sword he kept at his side. “Are you there?”

“I’m here Tommy,” Wilbur said below the ground. “In my own little grave pretty much.”

“Don’t say that Wil,” Tommy said as he dug him out before reaching down and grabbing Wilbur’s good arm. “You didn’t dig your grave there.”

“Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm,” Wilbur mumbled out before he let out a little hiss of pain. “I’m fine, just hurry up and pull me out of this stupid hole.”

A nod was all Tommy gave in warning before he yanked him upward, his lips pressed tightly together as he did so. He could see the flinch as Wilbur gave out a large yelp before he fell to the ground, dust blowing up around him.The arrow stick out of his back made the other cringe slightly but he let his hand fall to his brother and helped him up, trying to be gentle.

“Thanks, I guess,” Wilbur said as he wiped some dust off him.

“Your welcome, now we gotta go before they see us,” Tommy said as he started to drag Wilbur away.

“Of course.”

  
  
  


**The running boys,**

**Don’t let them be caught!**

**There a dead man if they are**

**And to be shot on sight!**

  
  
  
  


Then they’re both running again, hair flying in the wind with Wilbur slightly behind Tommy as they run, trying to seek shelter. They’re scared, terrified even as they run trying not to get caught before they hear the laughter of Schlatt again, saying to tear down the walls. 

They both stop even though they know what’ll happen if they get caught and Tommy starts to let loose every word he knows, sometimes being very creative with the words he uses as Wilbur looks towards L’manburg, his home. The home he built with his own two bare hands with so many others, even a traitor helped them for god's sake!

And then Wilbur is grabbing Tommy’s hand and bringing them to a large hill overlooking the Nation he built. He can see Fundy, his son,  _ his son _ tearing down the walls with Schlatt, laughing with him. Cackling even as he swings the pickaxe he’s holding down onto the blackstone and destroying it with those poor, glittering diamonds becoming dull even with enchantments. 

“My son is even tearing down the walls!” Wilbur cries out as he falls to his knees, falling down and covering his face for a moment as he wipes away his tears. “My son!”

“Wil…” Tommy said as he wraps his arms around the taller man, his brother.

“I……” Wilbur starts before he pushes Tommy off him and stands up, his head bowed down before he starts to utter a song all too special for anyone to sing. “I heard there was a special place where men could go and emancipate.”

Tommy stands besides him as he bows his head as well, wiping tears from his eyes as well.

“The brutality and tyranny of their rulers.”

“C’mon Tommy, join in,” Wilbur whispered out as he sang out to his nation for what he hoped to not be the last time.

“Well this place is true, You needn’t fret.

“With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, F*ck Eret. 

“A pretty big and not blown-up L’manburg.

“It’s L’manburg.”

And as their tears fall down their faces like little streams in the road they turn away from it, not even seeing the grin Schlatt sent them as a laugh escaped his loud, booming voice.

  
  
  
  


**Wanted Dead or Alive**

**With a price above their heads!**

**Better run now you two!**

**Away from the gang of hunters**

**After you.**

  
  
  


Tommy is quiet as they travel over the tricky land, his normally loud mouth now quiet as he holds Wilbur’s hand. It reminds the older of when he was merely just a child, lost in a world he didn’t understand as he tried to steal to care for himself. The habit never ended really, but it was better, by a long shot, then when he was so young, barely able to defend himself.

It made his heart warm slightly at the thought but he could still feel the bitter cold, his fingers going numb from the cold. But he knew that he could have worse, that everyone he loved would be dead when he awoke in the next morning. 

They were both shivering a bit from the cold, both their clothing not protecting them too well against the wind. He wished he could have that warm, weighted blanket that Niki made for him when she first joined but he couldn’t go back, not right now at least with Schlatt in office.

He always knew the man was cruel, why wouldn’t he? That was his friend once, the one who would laugh and joke with him before he disappeared one day, saying he didn’t want anything to do with Wilbur anymore. It made Wilbur’s heart ache and cry but after a while he soon accepted the fact that the man he once knew didn’t care about him any longer, and maybe that was for the best. But this, seeing him with that crooked smirk and horns sticking out from his head as he ran against him, it angered him. Made his skin bubble and bleed as he fell to the ground.

He couldn’t stay there, not when Tommy was here and while Niki was alone. He couldn’t leave Tubbo alone, not with his dad, The Captain always writing to him about how everything is. He couldn’t let Niki be unfairly treated by Schlatt’s administration, not her, an innocent soul. He couldn’t let Tommy and Tubbo be separated from each other, not after what Tubbo did for them during the war.

No, he wouldn’t let himself fall down.

  
  
  


**Feel the wind blow against you**

**Your mind lying in shambles on the floor**

**While all you can do is run.**

**Run away from those problems,**

**From your best friend**

**Who’s out looking for you now**

**With tears in his eyes.**

**But don’t ya stop runnin’!**

  
  
  


Trust is like sand. They start off as big, large, terrifying rocks that might’ve once been a part of a looming mountain or even the largest boulder that terrified the village. Though, slowly over time it erodes away due to the water, the rocks being destroyed by the water as it breaks apart into smaller and smaller pieces before becoming merely a grain of sand. 

Trust is the same way, it starts off as something huge in your mind, untouched and pure before something comes and poisons it. There, the water of people you once felt so close too began to destroy the pureness you had, breaking it apart. Tearing into you even, as your hopes and dreams and everything you wished you had with them, dangled over your head before disappearing entirely. You're left alone again, broken and gone. 

He knew that he could be built up again, that he could become part of that mountain again but right now, he was alone.

Alone to meet the burning light that flew into his eyes like nothing, making a spotlight hit him. 

The shadows he had would start to disappear behind him again, whispering the names of Tommy and Tubbo as another larger shadow corrupted him.

But he prayed that he wouldn’t become like him, he couldn’t become like him, not after everything he and his friends had been through together. 

He couldn’t lose himself trying to help everyone else.

And so he stood, alone and somewhat defeated he looked to the sky, touching his heart.

“I will protect this land, even if it’s without you.”

The vow echoed around him, swirling through the trees and making the flowers dance. The sun scorched his pale face full of bruises but he paid no attention to that, instead leaving the land of exiles. He left with his hope, but the vow stayed in place as nature whispered to itself about it.

“I couldn’t find them Schlatt,” Tubbo said shakily as a pickaxe was shoved into his hands. 

  
  
  
  


**There’s an arrow sticking out**

**Blood rolling down**

**Your both gonna die,**

**If you get caught.**

  
  
  


The blood seeping from Wilbur’s wound made Tommy flinch as he rips up more of his shirt, wrapping it around the arrow wound. He bit at the cloth slightly as he tugged it hard, hearing the small noise of pain Wilbur made before he quieted again. They had to make due with what they had right now, as to not waste the little resources they had. 

It was unfair that his brother had been shot, that the others wanted them both to die. He wished that Wil had just let him take it, to feel the piercing arrow head hit him, for it wouldn’t be the first time.

And he knew it wouldn’t be the last time when he was shot, fighting for freedom.

But that wasn’t important right now, and as the knot got tied Tommy shuffled away and looked at his brother again. The other was panting heavily as he sucked in a deep breath, sweat trickling slowly do his face as he looked up.

They held each other’s gaze for a moment before Wilbur nodded and stood up, Tommy following his movements.

Then, as the sun started to rise on the second day of their exilement, they left the shelter of a cave to find a new home. At least, a home that would shelter them until they were both ready to fight for L’manburg.

Both whispered a wish, one that they could only hope would come true.

  
  
  


**Don’t look behind you**

**There’s a monster lurking in the dark!**

**Who’s gonna grab you**

**When you stop runnin’!**

  
  
  
  


A ravine, something that was somewhat rare to find was where they settled in, the lighting of the torches barely warming them as they looked up to the ceiling. It was tall, and it was combined with another ravine but other than that, it was nothing.

Yet.

This would be their home now, this would be where they would start to gather their resources. Where they could be strong again, where they could pick up their broken hearts and be okay as they wept. This would be a home.

And it would be a war zone as well.

They would get back L’manburg, they’d get back the nation that they built and almost lost multiple times. They’d be the ones to save the citizens of the country away from a dictator, from a supposed Emperor. Their friends would be safe when they returned, and they’d all smile while making sure they were okay. Once they got this home up and running, they’d be able to save everyone from the puppeteer.

At least, that’s what Tommy said when Wilbur began to become depressed by the thought he’d never see his wonderful country again.

He didn’t know if he believed the younger boy.

  
  
  


**Don’t stop running boys**

**They're out for blood!**

**Don’t you fall over now**

**You haven’t reached a new home!**

**Don’t you stop runnin’ boys their bows are drawn**

**They're looking for the trust of an Emperor!**

  
  
  


Tommy looked down at his communicator, his lips pressed slightly together as he thought for a moment before going to Wilbur. The cold metal in his hands slowly sank easily into his skin, the silver and gold glittering up even with the cracks in it.

It lied in his palm effortlessly but also so heavily at the same time. But didn’t want them to be alone in this cold cave, for, and he would never admit this out aloud, they both weren’t the best at fighting. It was merely the truth that burned in Tommy’s mind as he came to Wilbur, looking up to him with hope.

“Technoblade called,” Tommy said breathlessly. “He said he wouldn’t mind helping us, that he would love to overthrow a person with so much political power.”

Wilbur turned out and met the soft blue hues of Tommy, the burning flame of light in his eyes sticking out so brightly. Techno, his brother, wanted to help them overthrow Schlatt? Was it for political or war reasons? Maybe even a betrayal similar to Wilbur, the man did disappear a lot, randomly popping up here and there.

“I don’t want an American in this place right now,” Wilbur said harshly, feeling bad for the tone he used by how Tommy flinched. “Not after, well, everything.”

“I believe he can help us, Wil.”

“I don’t Tommy.”

“Please Wil.”

There’s a pause, neither saying a thing to the other as Wilbur looked down at Tommy’s young yet old face. The blue eyes of hope, like a sea he saw so long ago before it was completely destroyed by humans he once knew. By Schlatt.

“Fine, but I’m not talking to him, you will.”

  
  
  
  


**Don’t you come runnin’ back!**

**We got you cornered.**

**Death is awaiting you**

**In that land you love.**

  
  
  
  


Tommy is grinning, his teeth flashing a bit by the torches as he looks at Wilbur, hearing Techno talk.

The anarchist could protect them, teach them how to live in this cave and how to fight even! 

They’d be safe, they'd be okay! They’d be able to save everyone for once, maybe even become the best figures ever in the history they made.

“Tommy,” Wilbur said to him, his eyes darkened. “There’s one other thing you need to do.”

“I- what do you mean Wil?” Tommy asked as he stared down from where Techno was listening. 

“What do you mean there’s one more thing I need to do?”

“We can’t win this war without your best friend Tommy,” Wilbur said, his lips pierced together. “I need you to call him Tommy, you know we need him even if he well, even if he was betraying us by accepting Schlatt’s offer.”

And somewhere, deep in Wilbur’s mind, it started to connect, to make sense as he looked onward. He didn’t know it just yet, but soon, so, so soon, it’d all make sense. He would finally understand what everything would be like, how it’d always be.

A small part of his sanity broke off then and there, but no one saw him as he started to fall into the ocean.

He’d be drowning soon enough in that, reaching out to try and save himself.

  
  
  


**“Don’t stop running, Running Boys…”**

  
  
  


Tubbo whispered out those words as he destroyed the signs, his hands shaking slightly but his face showing no emotion. He was alone right now, in a cruel world with the weight of the media and politics on his shoulders.

His communicator rang out as he stopped to take a deep breath, wanting to just wake up and think this was all a lie but he had to stay strong, right?

His fingers clicked the accept button.

“Tommy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddddddddddd we’re done! Ahhhh! Took me long enough, eh? I actually had the song ready for a while now, since like Friday actually but yeah!   
> So I do know today is the big day, November 16th! When I post this, the stream should be done but the events that happened there will be added on here! I haven’t watched the stream yet, been busy with work and everything sooooo like, I’m so excited! I can’t wait to see what happened and if there was a traitor or not! EEK!  
> Well, not much today but I hope y’all enjoyed and I love y’all! <3


	6. The Lullaby of Hope for L'manburg I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration:  
> Somewhere Over the Rainbow- Israel Kamakawiwo'ole  
> Innocence- Madeon  
> Fourth of July- Sufjan Stevens  
> Say Something- A Great Big World  
> Amour Plastique- VideoClub  
> Once Upon a December- Liz Callaway  
> Runaway- AURORA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Legacy! What is a legacy?  
> It's planting seeds in a garden you never get to see  
> I wrote some notes at the beginning of a song someone will sing for me  
> America, you great unfinished symphony, you sent for me  
> You let me make a difference, a place where even orphan immigrants  
> Can leave their fingerprints and rise up!"
> 
> -Hamilton, Lin-Manuel Miranda

**Now listen dear child,**

**I know you were playing so happily**

**But you must be wary, don’t be so reckless**

**You mustn’t be like them dear child.**

  
  
  


There was once a story of a child, a young boy locked away in a tower away from his father. He was young and imprisoned with only the company of his guards to keep him entertained; however, every week he’d be allowed to see his dad. 

His dad was an inventor, wise with wisdom of what he had claimed over the years, being able to build the most impressive things in the world. However, he was a man trapped away in a maze he made, the king who he had built it for not wanting to let him go free.

The father was angry at the king, he didn’t believe his son deserved to be imprisoned at such a young age without anyone’s company. And so, one day he started a new project that would instead be his and his son’s escape. 

It was a simple but amazing one, wings of gold made like an eagle’s wingspan. The father stitched and sewed it together, keeping it hidden when the guards came looking through his things. When it was finally done, he waited until his son came to visit him, a large smile on his face.

The guards left them alone, leaving both of them alone until the father showed his son the wings. The boy was excited, almost bursting with energy as his dad put the wings on him, making sure they were stable.

“Don’t fly too high to the sun and don’t fly too low down to the ocean, and don’t twist around for the wings will fall apart if you do, my dear son,” his father told him as he put his own wings on him.

From there, he let his child go first before following in suit, keeping his distance from his child. 

The father’s words went through one ear and out the other though, and as the boy finally felt free he became reckless. Free from that tower he’d been locked up in for so long.

And then the sun burned through his wings, and he tumbled to the ocean, the hungry waves reaching up and grabbing him as his father could only watch. Cries of fear and sadness left the old man’s throat as he watched his son fall beneath the waves. He knew if he went down he’d surely die too and so he continued, tears running down his face.

When he did reach another island, he took his wings off and placed them in the altar of Apollo, vowing never to fly again.

And he didn’t, only becoming more sadden before he too became the villain of many stories.

They say not to be like Icarus, to be more careful and listen to your elders but Wilbur saw a different truth.

  
  
  


**Don’t float so high above the ground,**

**Be happy but don’t forget to mourn**

**For this is the lullaby of hope.**

  
  
  


Icarus was a foolish boy yes, and while you should listen to your elders, Wilbur saw a different message. One that had started to become clear in his eyes all too recently. 

Maybe it was that he just got exiled from the country he built and had fought for only months beforehand, or the way Tommy dragged his feet in sadness. Maybe it was the way Schlatt’s laughter echoed through his mind every single moment or the look Quackity gave him as he ran yet still cheering.

But the message to him was that you shouldn’t help others, should only worry about yourself. 

Icarus’s father was left alone and there were many different stories on how he cheated death, made the wife of the king do absolutely despicable things to a ram they owned. Even a story of how he killed his nephew, a tragic tale indeed for anyone who was curious about it.

But his son, Icarus was still dead and many of those tales were after he died, leaving his father alone with only the knowledge of his death and the memories they made. Was Wilbur the father of L’manburg, his Icarus?

Or was it Tommy, his younger brother that had been found by his adoptive father.

He didn’t know and as he shut the book of Greek Tales, he gazed out into the cold stone walls, hoping for Techno to come and save him.

For, he didn’t know what was wrong with him. 

Something is wrong with ~~Wilbur~~ Daedulus.

  
  
  


**Now let this lullaby drift you to sleep,**

**Just close your eyes and forget your troubles**

**For that is a worry of tomorrow,**

**Now sleep dear brother, I’ll be here**

**And not just in your memories.**

  
  
  


Tommy hit the reins as he tried to make his horse, the one he’d stolen like always, faster. The cold air nipped at his skin and pushed his hair in his face, but he stayed focused on a fast approaching building.

It was just walls, most definitely not the prettiest but it’d work and as he watched a blue, swirling portal open up and releasing a familiar fello, his cape wrapped around him as he fell to the floor. Potatoes were in his hands, and a small smile was on his face, though it looked menacing to everyone. His long, pink hair was held back by a ponytail and those red eyes around them matched almost too well with him.

“Technoblade!” Tommy cried out from his horse with a large grin. “Hurry up and get on the horse, we need to go.”

By the buzzing in his pocket, that was absolutely true as Techno stepped up and hopped onto the horse, his face hidden entirely now. 

“Go then,” Techno said as he let out a yawn. “I’m not holding you back now, am I?”

The other brushed away the sarcastic comment with a small roll of his eyes before hitting the reins as hard as he could. 

“Don’t fall off now Techno!”

“Can’t say I can promise that by how sucky this horse is.”

“Hey!”

  
  
  


**Drifting and dancing so gracefully,**

**There is no need to fear**

**Just let yourself fall to sleep.**

  
  
  


Techno jumped down from where he stood, looking at Wilbur before returning the small nod his brother had given him. A simple, quiet hello, one he’d always like over the screams of, “Get the weapons and kill the pig!” Geez. If he wanted to hear that everytime he came to visit all the different countries and nations, he would’ve been waving from the inside with a sword to someone’s chest, duh. 

The buzzing of his communicator was starting to get old quickly and as he looked down at his screen, he let out a large laugh. Schlatt, the same dude he was supposed to kill later on, was asking him for cords and to “please” kill Wilbur and Tommy. If he wanted to do that at all (he mustn't lie and say he didn’t want to just the tiniest bit) he would’ve had them on the floor, gone. 

“How are you Techno since the last time I heard from you?” Wilbur asked as he lead them into what he supposed to be Pogtobia, 

“I’ve been doing just fine WIlbur,” Techno said as he looked around the tiny little dirt shack they had. “Is this all of it?”

“I- no!” Tommy yelled out, his lips in a somewhat pout. “It’s not! Keep walkin’!”

The other shook his head as he looked at the second oldest, a small smile on his face. Though, just above that smile was dark bags, his eyes slightly darkened. Now, what was this that Techno had seen in his dear brother’s eyes.

Was it the same thing he had in his?

  
  
  


**Your best friend is here to help us**

**For he isn’t an traitor**

**Merely an innocent soul wanting to sleep**

**Peacefully for once.**

  
  
  


Tubbo was shaking the slightest bit as he tried to keep in his grin, trying to hide it from where Schlatt stood so near him.

“Ah Technoblade! My good, ‘ld best friend!” Schlatt said as he looked at his communicator, everything in him screaming fake confidence. “Finally came to finish Tubbo’s job then.”

“I- what?” Tubbo asked aloud, looking at Schlatt with a somewhat confused look. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well, you didn’t do your job so I called in someone else too,” Schlatt said cheerfully as he put away his communicator before looking up and grinning that crooked, corrupted smile lined with yellow. “Hopefully this one will succeed.”

Tubbo paled just the slightest but continued on working, digging into the rough blackstone with a pickaxe that Fundy had given to him. It was so loud in his ears, the sound of diamonds and netherite hitting blackstone hurting his ears. Remembering the cheering and screaming of terror in the crowd as he joined Schlatt at his side. The spotlights that hit his face and blinded his vision, just like when Dream exploded L’manburg, leaving the land tattered and broken yet still fighting as life sprang up again.

He blinked, trying to ground himself again as he looked down at the caravan where everything started. A strange place, surely but a beginning nonetheless.

His shaky legs led him somewhere else to dig out the wall and from there, he texted back Tommy with a smile and a tear.

  
  
  
  


**Now just close your eyes and dance**

**Alongside of the memories**

**No need to fret, we’ll be here**

  
  
  


Wilbur’s laughter echoed throughout the entire ravine as he watched Tommy, the child trapped underneath some pistons he’d made out of his rage. The other two, Techno and Tubbo, joined in quickly as Tommy continued to yell at them that he’d kill them all when he got out but it was all just empty, friendly threats from a friend.

“I’ll marry someone in rage!” Tommy yelled out at them causing both Wilbur and Tubbo to have to lay down as they died of laughter, tears rolling down their faces as they heard him continue to scream at them. Techno soon joined them, the sounds of joy such warmth in Wilbur’s coldening heart.

“I’ll tell Phil on you!” Tommy yelled out as Wilbur pulled out his communicator. 

“Fine then, do it!” Wilbur cackled as Tubbo grabbed a water bucket.

“Look! He’s drowning now!” Tubbo yelled as Phil accepted.

That was the last time Wilbur truly felt at home and happy.

The last time anyone would ever hear Wilbur laugh with joy.

And not laugh with a menacing look in his eyes.

  
  
  


**Saving the blameless from a**

**Power hungry dictator.**

  
  
  


Wilbur sat in his room, hearing Techno talking to Tommy about how to properly harvest the potatoes and not just ruin them immediately. It made a small smile grace his features, remembering when Techno had taught him the same thing when he was younger. Phil had originally taught Techno how to harvest them after seeing him struggle too often while trying to collect them. The thought of good, young Phil with his kindheart he still has now helping Techno, a bloodthirsty god pretty much was a funny sight to see. 

Sad to think he’d never gotten to see that.

Phil was kind, sometimes too good for his own good almost exactly like Tubbo, the child to kind and naive for his good. It was Phil that had saved him from those mobs so long ago, swooping in with wings like an angel and pulling out a glowing blue sword. He sliced through them like nothing, cutting through them easily and watching them disappear with a small poof of a cloud.

It was Phil that saved him as he hid from the light, watching with both awe and fear as he approached him with his hand extended out. An offer and a symbol saying you can trust me and I can protect you. It drew him in quickly and he was taken to a small cottage, the light from the inside flooding out into the yard.

Techno was patient, watching with interest as Wilbur settled in with the other two. He was kind when he fell to the ground but he was tough when he had to be. It was almost nothing like he was now, however he had started to train to fight at only ten while Wilbur was merely a scrawny eight year old who knew nothing of fighting, only of words. Words that could build up the most beautiful mansions or burn down the Queen’s castle. 

It was Techno that taught him how to fight, patiently as he held a wooden sword, showing him where to place his feet and how to swing them correctly. He was patient when Wilbur couldn’t figure out how to harvest the potatoes without killing them, teaching him with the gentleness of a friend and a brother. From there, they learnt how to be with each other as both brothers and friends, the patient smile Techno had matching his old face and the scars lining his arms and legs.

Tommy was brave. He was only nine when they found him, stuck in an old well and coughing as he threatened to hurt them if they touched anything of his or himself. The kid, even after he was saved by them and taken to their cottage, was still fighting that he was fine and had somewhere else to be. Wilbur remembered when Phil asked him where he had to go and the kid looked lost for a moment before saying some random old name, sprinkled in with a bunch of random letters. Phil had held back in a smile as he told him there was no such place.

It was from there that Tommy huffed and just agreed to be a part of their family, saying he was perfectly fine. From then on, it was the three of them, Tommy finding another family near them called the Spraklez, a son and dad living together peacefully. He remembered when he watched Tommy run off with the man’s son, Tubbo, onto another adventure out in the woods, saving him multiple times. It was always quiet in the house when Tommy ran off with his friends, everyone going on with their lives as they left for either a music lesson or sparring practice with Tubbo’s dad, Captainsparklez.

Those were memories of long ago though, and he was cold as he laid down on his bed not falling asleep for a long time, even hearing when Techno went to bed.

For, the cold was starting to numb his senses.

  
  
  


**Don’t you cry now, your brother is here**

**We shall never feel so cold again,**

**But what is this?**

  
  
  


Wilbur and Tommy stood outside the White House, looking up to the tall, white building that they had helped build as Schlatt opened the door, a wine bottle in his hand. There was a large, twisted smile on his face as the three of them walked into the meeting room, finally seeing Tubbo after such a long time ago. A small smile was on his face while there was a small bandaid over his cheek where it looked like something had cut him by how the bandage didn’t cover up all of it. 

It made Tommy angry on how he looked beaten and bruised, tiredness in his eyes as he stood besides Schlatt.

“So, you want a visa into my country, yes?” Schlatt asked, his canines showing as he talked.

“Just for the day,” Tommy said in agreement.

“Mhmmmmmmmmm,” Schlatt said as he reached down and grabbed a small shot glass. The others could only watch, Tubbo shaking a bit in fear as Schlatt poured some Tequila into it before swallowing the burning substance. “And what’s in it for me?”

Tommy started babbling on and on about why with Wilbur cutting in every few seconds, correcting him as Techno met Tubbo’s eyes. The dark blue hues looked frightened, sunken in and dark, like the terror of children telling their parents of a monster that lurked in the dark while the parents would only laugh and leave them alone with a little pat on their head. Funny thing is, the child was normally right.

“Someone hand me a book,” Schlatt said lazily as he put his shot glass down on the table. “Hurry up now one of you.”

Someone tossed Schlatt the book, and Tubbo, not expecting the book to almost hit him, caught with a shiver. The ram quickly turned around on him, and started yelling, gripping the smaller wrist tightly as Tubbo pushed the book with haste into Schlatt’s other hand. 

“Tubbo didn’t do anything to you!” Tommy yelled out as Tubbo scurried away quickly, rubbing his redding wrist as he closed the door to the bathroom. “He didn’t do anything!”

The innocent and the pure were the ones who mainly got hurt during war.

There was proof of that in Niki’s and Tubbo’s eyes. 

Wilbur slammed the door to his room and rounded on the wall with anger.

  
  
  


**A twist in this tale,**

**In a song for the children, for the pure**

**In the song of a lullaby of hope.**

  
  
  


He would never be able to get the look of anger from Tommy to Schlatt out of his eyes, how the President of  _ Manburg _ just easily hurt a child in front of everyone. It was a cruel and lowly thing to do, even for Schlatt, a cowardly act to act bigger than everyone else.

It was twisted and unhonorable, but now that Wilbur comes to think of it, he did let his own younger brother, who’s merely only sixteen, participate in a duel. A duel that almost killed him, if not for the regeneration potions they had on hand at the time that had saved him. He’d even let his own son fight in a war, let him watch as they were betrayed by someone they called their friend. 

There was a story Wilbur heard, dark but yet with a somewhat happily ever after for the victim. A mere child who was so smart, with the brightest mind ever was almost killed by his own Uncle, jealous of his nephew. The child almost died but was saved by the goddess of wisdom, Athena. It was said that the nephew, as he was near dying, became a partridge, a beautiful bird with a bright mind that stuck with others of its kind. A happily ever after for the nephew but for the uncle, a jealous and angry end.

The uncle was Daedalus and the nephew was Talos.

Daedalus was becoming vengeful, scaring everyone as he tried to become something he wasn’t.

Oh, what a beautiful tale that told the story of jealousy and sadness.

Daedalus missed Icarus.

For, Icarus flew too close to the sun, yes?

  
  
  


**Don’t let go now,**

**I’m drifting away, please don’t leave me here alone**

**I know we’ll be safe one day,**

**And we won’t be sitting alone**

  
  
  


Daedulas was like Wilbur almost, right? Missing his son, the one he tried to save from the king and the one who became reckless with his decisions. Was Wilbur missing his L’manburg, the one he tried to save from the king of the Dream SMP?

Oh, what a terrifying thought to have yet a rightful one in his mind.

Just a week ago, Schlatt declared that it was no longer L’manburg instead, Manburg. He said, and Wilbur quoted, “We take no L’s here.”

His country, his beautiful country filled with life and beauty was being torn apart by this man! This man was destroying everything Manburg stood for, destroying the gorgeous scenes and tearing down places that were a part of history! 

Why did Quackity have to make that deal, so stupid and reckless and young!

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be, no it was supposed to be him up there sitting on the throne! Not Schlatt, not Quackity and especially not TOMMY.

His emotions were too crazy, too much to handle with all the wars he’s started. Oh, he’d destroy everything Wilbur made in a matter of just touching the papers. He couldn’t be the president! No, not ever!

Wilbur snarled in his room before punching the wall, feeling the blood run down his fists. Such a pretty sight, reminding him of his brothers fighting over the silliest things.

No one could be president except  **_him._ **

  
  
  


**We’ll be so warm and we’ll be celebrating**

**Eating cake and Ice cream throughout the entire night!**

**But today just isn’t that day.**

  
  
  


Tommy was never a pure, innocent soul that just existed, no he was always vengeful, looking for war and fighting. And if he didn’t find it, he’d start it, watching as everyone tore down the others, the cries and pleads of mercy filling the earth.

He would never have such power, not if Wilbur was here.

He would never see such power ever again, never be the vice president and his friend not the Secretary of State for they all were  **_LIARS._ **

No, oh no he’d never let that little liar tell him the things that happened in L’manburg, he was a liar, a traitor, a betrayer.

Just like that snake Eret.

He could burn with Schlatt for all he cared by now.

  
  
  


**Now someone hold me, I can’t support you no longer**

**Your drifting from my arms and your friend’s a traitor**

**A snake even, you could say**

  
  
  


Wilbur stood in Pogtobia, the chilly air nipping at his skin while he hummed a familiar melody, feeling his heart just grow more cold as the music disc of Mellohi left his mouth. A wonderful song full of the sounds of angels, the beats echoing throughout the entire world almost to him.

His hands were hidden behind black and brown gloves, the trench coat he wore hanging around him loosely as he looked at the matches Techno had found. 

Those same, freezing hands reached down and picked up the box where the matches were. He looked at the box closely as he picked one out of the sticks before hitting it against the box’s red, diamond shaped sides.

The flame sprung up and out, orange and red in its heart as Wilbur inspected the licking flames. His finger trickled above the flames, feeling the searing hot fire hit his fingers and burning them easily. It hurt, but it was nothing as he watched small clouds of gray float up and away from the flames. His brown, darkening and sunken in eyes watched as the flame gave out, running out of room to spread onto another surface.

Then he turned away, not even glancing at the small pile of ashes and the box of matches as he headed into his room. It was quiet as he laid down, closing his eyes as his head hit the pillow.

  
  
  


**Please someone, don’t let me go**

**For, it’s getting awfully cold…**

**In a song for faith,**

  
  
  


Techno stood out in the middle of nowhere, looking out to the sea as Dream approached him, his bright green jacket standing out easily from the terrain. Neither spoke as their hair flew a bit in the wind, Techno’s crown keeping his hair the most tame of the two. Dream looked at Techno, his lips in a small frown as he grabbed his green backpack and put it on the ground.

Neither could really see each other’s faces as Dream looked back down and grabbed out multiple different items, some being diamonds or a weapon.

The lips of Techno were led into a smile as he threw some things down the mountain, picking up the items Dream had tossed him. Then, Dream gave him a small nod and zipped up the bag as he turned around. The two were friendly with each other, both could easily match the other’s strength with ease, causing the two to become sparring partners quickly.

And as Techno watched, Dream grabbed a ender pearl from his pocket and threw it before disappearing into the heavily wooded area of spruce and redwood trees, leaving the pig alone.

And the gifts of what could’ve been a gods’ rested in his hands as he ran off in the other direction, the roaring sounds of the sea disappearing after a while.

  
  
  


**In the Lullaby of Hope for L’manburg.**

  
  
  


Wilbur knew what he had to do now, seeing the gifts of a god laying in his older brother’s hands. A smile pierced his ever growing still faced as he turned around, pulling out his communicator as he watched Tommy look at with a somewhat fearful expression.

Good, that meant the kid was afraid to cross him, a perfect plan for him.

And, as long as Tubbo and Schlatt and everyone was in there when he got what he wanted from Dream, everything would be perfect.

It was time to leave behind everything he built, it was time for him to end the seeds he had planted already.

The explosion would be beautiful.

And his legacy would be gone so quickly.

Dream’s reply came back quickly.

It was time to destroy his legacy and so many others now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know why I did a greek god story in here but I feel like it's somewhat fitting, yes? Also, I actually got a big idea at the end to end in the word legacy because Wilbur is all about his legacy and he did somewhat destroy what he made.   
> This song is honestly my second favorite of the ones I've written because of how I imagine it to sound. 
> 
> I want the singer to sound so cheerful and happy before making their way to darker, sadder tone while the music (if they use it!) is just mainly sad and eerie the entire time. I think that's how I imagined this song to sound in my head, sad yet hopeful.
> 
> Also, I've chosen the instrument I want to learn! It'll be the ukulele due to me knowing how to play it (somewhat) so I hope y'all don't mind that!
> 
> Love y'all, and I hope you enjoyed!  
> (also to anyone going on break in America, have a happy thanksgiving!)


End file.
